Wagering game machines (WGMs), such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. To manage a large number of wagering game machines, a casino uses a floor layout. Floor plan software can be used to create layouts of a casino floor. A user can sketch scaled down drawings of a floor layout. The floor layouts include dimensions of walls, locations of doors and windows, locations of furniture and other items. The user can also sketch locations of WGMs and other casino elements (e.g., roulette tables, poker tables, cages, signs, information kiosks, etc.) on the floor.